1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been attracted to a touch detection device that is capable of detecting an external proximate object, and is commonly called a touch panel. The touch panel is mounted on, or integrated with, a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and is used as a display device with a touch detection function. A display device provided with a capacitance touch sensor is known as such a display device with a touch detection function. A display device is also known, detecting force when an input surface thereof is pressed by a finger or the like, and performing various functions according to the level of the force.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-66837 (JP-A-2000-66837) describes a force detecting digitizer that includes liquid crystal display cells, and gate lines and drain lines provided in mutually intersecting directions. The force detecting digitizer disclosed in JP-A-2000-66837 detects force applied to a liquid crystal display panel based on capacitance changes of the liquid crystal display cells provided at respective intersections of the gate lines and the drain lines.
In the case of JP-A-2000-66837, detection of correct input positions and correct levels of the force may be difficult if the inputs are applied to a plurality of places on the liquid crystal display panel. If the force is detected by detection electrodes or drive electrodes of a touch panel, the resolution of force detection is restricted by shapes and sizes of the electrodes, so that the detection accuracy of the force may be lowered.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for providing a detection device, a display device, and an electronic apparatus that can accurately detect force.